Life to Draw
by missmoney101
Summary: We all know the story of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Wilfre drains colour from the world, the Hero returns and the truth is revealed about the world of the Raposa. But what was the Hero thinking during all of these events? Rated K for some cursing


Life to Draw

**A.N. This is my first Drawn to Life fanfic. It's set in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter and it's basically the Hero's point of view throughout the events that happen in the game. The Hero is called Luna which means 'moon' so therefore everything about her is moon/night themed. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review but no flames because they help Wilfre to drain the colour from the world**

* * *

For several months now, I've been drifting semi-consciously in the strange land where the Creator lives. It's been peaceful but I've always been on the alert that I may be needed and if so, then I would be transported down to the world of the raposa. I've been down there once before when the raposa of a village called on the power of the Creator to stop their village from being abandoned and to stop an evil raposa-who dabbled in the power of Creation and became corrupted-named Wilfre. Ever since I defeated him, I've been up here with the Creator, asleep in a way, waiting to be needed by the raposa again so I can wake up.

I opened my eyes.

I could tell that I was in some kind of a Creation Hall, similar to the one I had last been in. I glanced to the side and saw my reflection in a slab of polished metal. Ice blue eyes stared back, framed with dark blue eye shadow and blood red lips curved up in a small smile. Long, wavy midnight black hair fell past my shoulders and set off the sparkling gold moons in my ears. I was wearing a deep blue polo shirt with a moon and stars embroidered on it and jet black jeans with blue boots. I heard a small cheer behind me and turned to see two raposa, a male wearing goggles on top of his head and a red scarf and a female with brown hair, gold hoops in her ears and a yellow dress. They looked strangely familiar… The male was the one who had cheered and he was jumping for joy.

"You're back!" he chirped happily. "Remember me? We had an adventure together!" When I didn't respond, he paused and looked at me. "...Hello?" The female turned to him.

"I don't think the Hero remembers you..." she said gently but as she did, the cogs in my brain were turning. If I remembered correctly, these were two of the raposa from the village that I had helped! The female must be Mari and the male must be Jowee! Jowee's shoulders slumped slightly and he made a small noise of disappointment.

"Aw rapo..." he mumbled. Mari gave him a small smile before opening a big red book that she had with her, which I remembered was the Book of Life.

"Creator, what should we name her?" she asked. All three of us looked up as letters began to appear above my head; L-U-N-A. Mari beamed.

"Hi Luna!" she chirped and I smiled back. I knew that I could talk perfectly well but it was the Creator's unwritten rule that Heroes shouldn't talk to the raposa unless it was strictly necessary. Jowee walked up to me and cocked his head on one side.

"Er, are you sure you don't remember me?" he queried. Before I could nod or smile, Mari turned to him in slight frustration.

"Give it up!" she said, not unkindly. Jowee's face fell and he made another small noise of disappointment. At that moment, I noticed a small red glow coming out of his pocket. My eyes widened and I heard Mari give a gasp, indicating that she had seen it too.

"Hey!" she called, getting Jowee's attention. "Your pocket is glowing!" Jowee frowned.

"Huh?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ruby pendant. He began to walk towards us but stumbled on the uneven floorboards and the pendant slipped out of his grasp and fell through the floor.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "Heather's pendant!" He sank to the floor and put his head in his paws, his ears drooping slightly. Mari walked up to him and gave him a hug, consoling him. After he had perked up a bit, she stood back up.

"We need to get it back! It's probably somewhere below deck," she theorised before turning to me. "Can you get it for us Luna?" I nodded firmly and jogged out of the creation hall. I squinted slightly as the bright sunlight entered my vision and my eyes took some time adjusting from the darker environment of the Creation Hall. When they did, I glanced around to see an almost exact copy of Mari and Jowee's village except we were on the back of this giant turtle thing. As I looked around, I saw some of the raposa from the village; Piratebeard the pirate, Crazybarks, Isaac the inventor and his daughter Cindi and Mike the non-raposa. I frowned. I could have sworn that there were way more raposa, such as Navy J the raposa superstar, Count Choco the vampire who refused to drink blood and instead settled for tomato juice, Cricket the policeman and Dr Cure the doctor, to name a few. As I walked in the general direction of a building to the northwest of the Creation hall, I saw the other raposa nudge each other and point at me. As I passed them, I heard snippets of their conversations

"Dawdy, look!"

"The Creator's sent the Hero again!"

"Crazybarksisguardingturtlerock! CrazybarkscanseetheHero!"

"She can help us get the other raposa back and restore colour to our village!"

"Yar! She's beaten Wilfre before and I betcha she'll do it again!" Wait, what? Wilfre's back?! And he's taken the other raposa and drained the village of colour?! Man, that raposa was messed up. I growled quietly to myself as I reached a derelict building. The crumbling sign on it read _Forgotten Library_. I steeled myself and pushed the door open.

* * *

The Forgotten Library was dark and there was a musty smell in the air. I tentatively took a few steps before the floorboards creaked and collapsed, taking me with them.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I plummeted downwards before landing on my feet. I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of basement.

"Well, might as well look for the pendant," I muttered and set off. I leapt over a slab of wood-collecting some coins that I saw resting on it-and landed on the head of a duck thing with pushed me upwards onto the next slab. I jumped down from that and opened the door in front of me. I emerged into the next room where there were several wooden platforms with about eight coins in total going upwards to where the next door was. I leapt up the platforms, using another duck's head as an extra upwards thrust, before slipping through the door and entering yet another room.

"How many of these_ are_ there?!" I grumbled, sliding down the stairs and grabbing all the coins I could see on the way down before I spotted two doors. One was higher up than the other so I went through the one that was closest to me. I found myself in a room with no way out but there was a huge, gold medallion resting by the wall. I darted forwards and picked it up. Turning it over, I saw a skull and crossbones wearing a pirate hat.

"This seems valuable," I mused aloud. "I'm keeping it." I turned and went back out through the door. This time I leaped up to the top door and pushed it open. I jogged along the wooden path before I arrived at a drop. I could see the door frame but it was blocked by several crates. Bracing myself, I jumped down, smashing the crates in the process and revealing several coins, which I pocketed. The next room that I emerged in had a door situated right at the top, near the ceiling, but no platforms or anything to get up to it.

"How the crap am I going to get up there?" I scowled. However, as I spoke, three platforms began appearing out of nowhere. The vague outline appeared first, then the design (a full moon surrounded by stars) and finally colour was added, creating a 3-D platform that I could jump onto to get to the door. I smiled, knowing that only one being would have the power to do such a thing.

"Thank you Creator," I breathed and scrambled up the platforms and darted through the door. The final room I entered was not unlike the others but the door at the end allowed some of the light from the outside in. As I leapt over two ducks and smashed my way through some crates, I spotted Heather's pendant. Grinning, I scooped it up and leapt onto a Creator-made platform before bursting through the last door. I inhaled the fresh air and glanced around to see where Mari and Jowee had gone. As I looked back towards the Creation Hall, I saw Mike and Jowee walking towards the round building with a compass on the front and entering it. Glancing at my hand to double check I still had Heather's pendant, I strode towards the Map Room.

* * *

When I entered, I wasn't surprised to see the other raposa there. Piratebeard and Mari were going over the paper maps on the giant map in the centre of the room while Jowee and Mike were browsing the shelves. As the door shut behind me, Jowee glanced over and his face lit up.

"Luna!" he called happily, running over as Mike, Mari and Piratebeard looked over. "You found the pendant!" Smiling, I handed it to him and he displayed it to the other raposa as we walked over to the giant map. Mari gave a small gasp.

"Look! It's glowing!" she cried as the pendant rose with a magical red aura around it and a sort of laser erupted from it. We all jumped back but instead of harming us, the laser burned an image on a point on the map before the red aura faded and it fell back into Jowee's paw. We all gathered back round the map and stared at the burn mark in awe.

"Yar pendant burned an image into the map..." Piratebeard murmured. Mari bent over the map and looked closer at the image.

"It looks like an island," she frowned. Jowee gave a little gasp of excitement.

"The pendant must be guiding us to Heather!" he cried. Piratebeard turned to me.

"Yar, Luna, chart our course on that there map," he said. "I await ye orders." I smiled at him and looked curiously at the image. I looked at Piratebeard's maps and saw an island that looked just like the one the pendant had burned into the map. Using the nautical instruments beside me, I charted a course to the island. Piratebeard nodded approvingly and did a little twirl-and-wink thing.

"Alright, prepare to set sail!" he barked, striding out of the Map Room to ready our ship. Mari, Jowee, Mike and I looked at the name of the island we would be sailing to.

_Another adventure, _I thought to myself, smiling as Jowee gave a jump for joy, Mari looked at the map wonderingly and Mike muttered something about 'a magic amulet'. _I wonder what awaits us in Watersong._


End file.
